1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera and particularly relates to a technique for reducing shooting mistakes in macro shooting mode of a digital camera which enables shooting in macro shooting mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a technique for reducing shooting mistakes in macro shooting mode of a digital camera which enables shooting in macro shooting mode, an imaging device is proposed which measures a distance to a subject and displays, when the measured distance is within a normal area, a warning to switch to normal shooting mode (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-241069).
However, a distance to the subject may not be correctly measured in some environments and so on between the camera and the subject (due to diffused reflection or the like). According to the conventional imaging device, a distance to the subject is measured and a warning to switch to normal shooting mode is displayed when the measured distance is within the normal area, so that the warning may become unsuitable.
In another technique relating to the present invention, a subject and a shooting scene are recognized and the most suitable shooting mode is automatically set from a plurality of shooting modes, which allows a photographer having no special knowledge about shooting to take a good picture suitable for the subject and the scene (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-344891). However, this conventional technique does not referred to any specific configurations for reducing shooting mistakes in macro shooting mode.